celia_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Leni Loud
Leni Loud Leni Loretta Loud is the main character of The Loud House. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy (just like Amy Morris in "Holly Hobbie and Friends", Twinkle in "Higglytown Heroes", Kimberly in "Catscratch", Rosebud in the "Buddies" series, and Mertle in "Lilo and Stitch"). Personality Leni is a young 16-year old girl and the second child in the Loud family. She's so hilarious in television history because she's just so ditzy. She's absent-minded, naive, and honestly not brightly the smartest. Her favorite color is zebra. Even though she thinks that things are just mixed up, she's pure into her heart and shows honest to her siblings. She always loses in the game, Marco Polo, because she doesn't know the rules about the game. She suffers from a case of arachnophobia, which means being afraid of spiders. Leni is a junior at Royal Woods High School and attends the same school alongside her sisters, Lori, Luna, and Luan. She shows mindfulness on curriculum boards and paying attention to what's going on. She expresses her feelings to herself and everyone around her. In "Project Loud House", she's unable to walk and chew bubblegum at the same time. She's pretty antique-loving and is a pro on fashion. She shows her passion to be responsible for her siblings as shown in the episode, "Cover Girls", where she covers for her siblings and pretends to be a female baseball player with braids in the episode, "Cover Girls 2". Though Leni is quite ditzy, she's an expert on fashion, wood carving, lock-picking, and making snacks and drinks. However, Leni is asked to be a member of Luna's band in the episode, "Highway to the Holiday Road" as a recurring singer and dancer, whom she thinks that she has to sing and dance "in a recurring role", which she says the word every time on that page. According to Luna's annoyance on Leni's ditzy nature, she insists she gets moved to a fashion designer of the band since Leni knows how to do fashion. Initially, Leni was going to play the keyboard, but she thinks that a keyboard is a board with keys. Additionally, in "No More Excuses", her siblings try to throw a surprise birthday party for her so that she won't be too ditzy. However, she spoils the party as everyone awkwardly leaves before Leni has the party alone. Appearance Leni has long blonde hair and she's slightly the same size and height as Lori, but she's taller than all of her siblings. Her normal outfit consists of a sea-foam green dress with white frills and triangular sleeves, red hooped earrings, white-and-light green sandals with sea-foam green bows, and her chic round-shaped sunglasses on top of her head. Her early design was originally going to be a light blue dress (just like the one she wears in "A Brawl in the Family"), snow boots, and Lori's hairstyle, but it was longer and they later changed. Her sleepwear consists of a long sea-foam green nightgown, a blue sleeping mask with an image of closed-down eyes over it, and magenta slippers. Her swimwear is a two-piece topping with a sea-foam green skirt with white fuzzes, a swim cap with a white bow on it, and she still wears her sandals and her sunglasses. Alter-Ego Versions Justin Bieber When Lisa gives Lincoln a time machine that takes him to an alternate version of the real world in search of 10 real brothers, Leni is changed into her alter-ego version, Justin Bieber. He has blonde hair and wears a grey long sleeved shirt with a light-yellow sweater. Unlike Leni, however, the sunglasses on top of his head are less circular than Leni's sunglasses. Like Leni, he's often clumsy and naive, and he's one of the older siblings, but unlike Leni, he, alongside Chad Johnson (Lori's male alter-ego version), Michael Codor (Luna's male alter-ego version), Woody Pride-Austin (Luan's male alter-ego version), and Lynn Johnson (Lynn's male alter-ego version) are hopeless to Lincoln. However, he laughs at Lincoln's date with Ronnie Anne at Chick-fil-A, and asks Lincoln to "shake off his boo-boo" when Michael mistakes Lincoln as a plunger to clean the bathroom. The Eleventh of Hearts In the Big Hero 6 vs The Forces of Evil franchise, Leni is a super-heroine named The Eleventh of Hearts. Her superpower is creativity as seen using her fabric with hearts as a rope to save Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in the episode, "Pulp Friction". She ties up Wild Card Willy's henchmen as she teams up with Ladybug and Star to defeat the Garbage Monster along with Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack. Balletina When Lisa gives Lincoln a chip that causes an ability to change Lincoln into an animal, she changes into a raccoon named Balletina. Unlike Leni, she's rather smart than just ditzy. She wears the same outfit Leni wears, but she has pink sunglasses instead of white ones.